


It's Mostly the Sex ...

by laleia



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma meditates on why she's stuck with Vegeta all these years ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mostly the Sex ...

People ask me why I love him. Why I married him. Why I chose to start a family with him. It’s a valid question – he’s bad-tempered, emotionally distant, horrifyingly blunt, rude, harsh, caustic, self-centered, arrogant, and driven. Most definitely not family-oriented, or caring, or romantic, or anything I had hoped for in the man of my dreams. His living habits are irritating, and being married to him means he thinks he’s entitled to all of my time.  Basically, Vegeta’s an asshole.

But damn if the sex isn’t amazing. 

I don’t know if it’s a saiyan thing (I’ve never discussed my sex life with Chi-Chi partly in the hopes she never chooses to enlighten me about hers) but all that strength translates into amazing stamina and intensity. Also, he’s considerate in sex in a way that he never is the rest of the time. He always makes sure I get my pleasure, multiple times if warranted. I’ll spare you the details. 

Suffice to say, I think I might be addicted to sex with Vegeta. The first time simply blew my mind – almost like something out of a romance novel, minus the heaving bosoms. One moment we were arguing (I forget what about), the next he’d pinned me to the wall and his lips were pressed against mine and my hands were ripping his shirt off and he’d carried me to his room and-

Well, okay, maybe I’m exaggerating a bit. We _were_ arguing one moment and having sex the next, true, but that characterizes most of our earlier liaisons. The real-life version of this story involves a lot more guilt on my part being attracted to such a chauvinist pig, along with painful splinters on my butt from the door he broke on the way to the bedroom and a little voice at the back of my head reminding me that this was a bad idea because I really didn't like Vegeta as a person.

I may not like him as a person, but Vegeta sure pushes all my buttons when it comes to sex – he does it just the way I like it. Hard, strong, fast, forceful, mmmm…

Sorry, I needed a moment to compose myself.

Where was I? Oh yes. Our relationship was based on sex for the first six years? Seven? … Well, for a really long time. And then there was the pregnancy scare (by the way, fuck saiyans and their so-called ability to prevent contraception through their magical saiyan powers – I’m pretty sure Vegeta just wanted to get laid even though I didn’t have a condom on me), and we decided to get married because we didn’t hate each other too much. Also for the sake of the “baby.” When the pregnancy turned out to be a scare and not the real deal, we went ahead with our plans anyways. 

That’s the part that blows people’s minds, that we got married because there wasn’t a compelling reason not to. Most people don’t get married for good reasons, though, and many get married despite having _numerous_ compelling reasons not to. Getting my own place, having someone who’s legally required to cuddle with me if I want it, good sex on a regular basis, and important tax breaks – these were good reasons for me, at the time.

It’s not to say that sex and tax breaks is all our marriage currently amounts to. It’s sex and tax breaks and a binding prenup! No, just kidding. There’s an actual emotional base there. People ask me if I love Vegeta, or if he loves me. (People are too damn inquisitive for their own good, if you ask me.)

I think I _might_ love Vegeta, a love evolved from years of really good sex and companionship. Even though we never talk about our feelings, or our dreams, or our desires, we have somehow reached the point where we almost always know what the other is thinking, or feeling, or desiring. Must be through osmosis or something. He’s a good companion, even if not the best husband. 

He notices when my mood changes – he won’t necessarily do anything about it, but I’ll find chocolate in the oddest of places. It’s almost sweet, except I think of the word sweet in conjunction with Vegeta and laugh.

He’s also good at anticipating my needs and my wants. He doesn't always comply (let's face it, he rarely complies without a few hours of arguments and persuasive techniques). but he is sensitive to my needs to the point of not stirring up shit when I'm really stressed.

Also, we have sex a lot. And not your run-of-the-mill sex, but hot, kinky sex. Which is better than a lot of couples I know who, after five years, have stopped having sex and don’t really talk to each other, take each other for granted and remain completely miserable.  Vegeta and I, on the other hand, frequently communicate with each other – it's one of the reasons our sex is so great.

Finally, he’s not a bad father. He could be better, but he’s more compassionate and caring than I would have thought possible when I first squeezed a baby out of my body. And he makes sure to spend time with his kid every day, which is more than can be said for other fathers I know. (Which, I'm not blaming Goku for his choices per se, but I was the one who had to comfort a distraught and stressed ChiChi at the end of each day for a few very long years. I'm glad my husband stuck around.)

And yes, if you must know, there is a side he shows me that he doesn’t show other people. Women ask me about that all the time, as if he turns into an absolute kitten when we’re alone. As if Vegeta could ever be characterized by _anyone_ as a kitten. But I will not deny that he’ll actually show some affection when we’re not with the rest of the crew – let me rest my head on his shoulder, grab my hand to make sure I’m following him, shoot me smoldering looks, have public sex-

Oh, is that too much information again? Sorry. The sex is just so amazing it’s hard not to mention it. 

I know it sounds like it’s hard to think of nice things to say about Vegeta – but I didn’t marry him because he was nice. I married him because he satisfied me, because he matched me, because he was not intimidated or afraid of me and, strangely, I was not intimidated or afraid of him.

I didn’t marry him because I loved him, but I also don’t love him just because I married him. And that’s really the best I can offer you. Love isn’t something you can put into words, that you can tack reasons onto. And it’s not the be-all and end-all of the world, either. If you have to _ask_ why I chose Vegeta, you’ll never get it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched most of Dragonball Z, so if anything contradicts canon, please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
